La regla
by Gaal.5
Summary: La regla #1 en amistades femeninas dice que nunca te pongas con el ex de una amiga, más si: A-Él es un cabrón. B-Ella aun lo ama. C-Tú les aconsejaste romper. D-Todas las anteriores.UA


Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a JK y yo no obtengo nada por esto :)

Cáp. 1

**Si un día el chico al que tú amas te es infiel, y estás pensando en tirarte por el balcón, recuerda: tú tienes cuernos... ¡no alas!**

No, no le molestaba consolar a su mejor amiga a las 4 de la mañana entre semana, sabiendo que en dos horas debía empezar a alistarse para otro día laboral. No, ni le molestaba el hecho de que ella se había acabado todo su papel de baño, sus galletas, su helado y había ensuciado **toda** la sala de su departamento con _kleenex_ sucios.  
No, absolutamente nada de eso la tenía con la vena saltada y la cara roja de coraje mientras abrazaba a su pelirroja amiga. Lo que provocaba las malsonantes palabras en su mente, era que, daba la casualidad que es la 5ta vez en lo que va del mes en que sucedía esta escena. Siempre exactamente igual y siempre exactamente por lo mismo; más bien, por _él_ mismo.

-Pero Herms es que no lo viste –Gimoteo por enésima vez en la noche/madrugada-. ¡En mis narices, él…!

-Le coqueteo a la chica… –Repitió cansina, con la voz de quien ya ha oído la misma historia muchas veces.

-¡Rubia! No lo olvides, era rubia –Saltó escandalizada, como si la castaña hubiera olvidado un dato muy importante-. ¿Desde cuando le gustan rubias?

-No lo sé. Ginny…

-Tal vez me tiña el cabello de rubio…

-Ginny…

-Ó quizás me haga unas mechas. Ella tenía unas cuantas… –Decía en lo que se paraba y se miraba en el espejo de la estancia.

-Ginny…

-Y unas extensiones, mi cabello es muy corto y ella lo tenia largo…

-¡GINEBRA! –Gritó jalándola y obligándola a girarse hacia ella.

-¡¿Qué?

-Basta, ya es suficiente.

-Pero Herms…

-No, Ginny, nada de peros –Suspiró largo, y tensó las manos sobre los hombros de su amiga-. En los últimos dos meses has pasado de pelirroja a morena, de morena a castaña y de nuevo a pelirroja. Has tenido 8 cortes de cabello diferentes y te has puesto y quitado extensiones otras 3. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

-¿Qué no me estoy esforzando lo suficiente? –Preguntó medio moqueando.

-¡No! No significa eso –Espetó mirándola entre incrédula y molesta-. Significa que ya es hora de que rompas con ese imbecil que lo único que hace es chupar tu juventud. Por Dios, tienes 23 años y actúas como si pasaras por la crisis de los 40`s con tantos cambios de _look_. Aún intento recordar a la vieja Ginny Weasley: fuerte, hermosa e indomable. La chica que no se dejaba menospreciar por ningún tipo; menos por un cabrón de segunda, como el que tienes ahora.

-P…pero herms –musitó quedito, bajando la mirada-, no es que él sea eso, es solo que…

-No, no, no y no. Calla y no empieces de nuevo –Soltó la castaña exasperada mientras tapaba sus oídos y cerraba los ojos, como quien no quiere escuchar-. Si vuelves a defender al bruto sub-normal ese te echo de mi casa.

-¿Qué debo hacer? –Susurró levantando la cabeza, viendo con sus ojos rojos a su mejor amiga.

-Antes que nada, debes darte cuenta de que el tipejo ese no vale ni un centavo partido por la mitad. No puedes avanzar hasta que lo aceptes.

-¿Puedo pensar en eso mañana Herms? –Preguntó la pecosa ya mas tranquila acercándose al mullido sillón.

-Claro preciosa, estás cansada.

La pelirroja sorbió por última vez mientras asentía con la cabeza y dejaba que su amiga le acariciara su hermoso cabello corto para poder, por fin, quedarse dormida.

Harta era poco. Estaba que echaba humo por las orejas cada vez que pensaba en el remedo de hombre que se había conseguido su mejor amiga.

Ginny llevaba con el casi un año y desde el primer mes la castaña supo que el aborigen desaliñado, que tenia su amiga por novio, era un caso perdido. No lo conocía, es verdad y no tenia intenciones de conocerlo. Se suponía que ella se lo presentaría a las dos semanas de novios, pero como para entonces la pecosa ya había llorado 5 litros de agua salada por el tipejo Hermione prefirió abstenerse a conocerlo, porque:  
"-Si el estupido cromañón se me pone enfrente –Susurró peligrosamente-, le perforo el pulmón con este lápiz."

Y a pesar de las ganas que tenia la pelirroja de que su amiga conociera a su osito de azúcar, no quería que su casi hermana manchara de sangre la alfombra nueva ó terminara en la cárcel por homicidio premeditado o alguna de esas cosas legales que no entendía. Así que por el bien de todo y ahorrarse el dinero del abogado, prefirió abstenerse de presentarle al "oso baboso" (como lo bautizó oficialmente la castaña, un claro derivado de "osito de azucar", lleno de cariño para el neandertal novio de su amiga).

-Estupidos hombres –Repitió por enésima vez en la noche, mientras tapaba a su amiga con unas sabanas-. Todos son jodidamente iguales.

Masculló molesta. Por eso ella era soltera.

"No, no eres una quedada Hermione" Se repitió unas cuantas veces mientras se metía a su cama.

0=0=0=0=0

Estaba haciendo el boceto para la ultima campaña publicitaria de la empresa; esa que, la que hacia… _¿Qué hacia qué? _

-Concéntrate Granger.

Se regaño mentalmente de nuevo. Tenía que entregar ese boceto a la mañana siguiente, a primera hora; así que dándole otro sorbo a su café bien cargado, intento recordar otra vez sobre que jodidos estaba haciendo la campaña.

-Creo que tenia que ver con…

-¿Problemas para el boceto?

La dulce vocecilla que venia desde la puerta la sobresalto un poco, haciéndola tirar su café.

-Mierda –Susurró enojada mientras se hacia para atrás con la silla y buscaba algún papel para limpiarse.

-¿Por qué ese lenguaje tan inapropiado, Granger? –Respondió la persona con un deje empalagoso y molesto.

-Aprende a tocar la puerta Brown –Siseó molesta mientras seguida batallando con el pequeño accidente que había tenido.

-¿Quieres que te ayude? –Dijo pasando por alto lo antes dicho por la castaña, acercándose a ella con un grácil andar-. Mírate, pobrecilla. Estás toda ojerosa y mojada.

Hermione no paso por alto el tono de burla escondido bajo su falsa preocupación. Lavender Brown se acercó a ella para ayudarla a limpiarse, tomando despreocupadamente el primer papel que su mano tocó.

-¿Acaso una mala noche?

-Nada de tu incumbencia Brown –Protesto, empujando la mano que segundos antes la había estado limpiando-. Y sal de mi oficina en este instante, por favor.

-Como quieras querida. Oh por cierto –Estiró la mano donde tenía el papel con el que la había limpiado, y lo dejo sobre su escritorio-. Creo que esto es tuyo.

Y sonriendo con suficiencia y malicia en sus ojos, Lavender abandonó la oficina.

-Espero que un perro con rabia te muerda Brown. Aunque supongo que ya eres una perra rabiosa –Insultó cuando la habitación ya había quedando vacía.

Reaccionó muy tarde con aquello, pero mejor lo anotaba mentalmente y lo guardaba para alguna otra ocasión, con ella jamás estaban de menos las palabras cortantes y los insultos.

-Vaya –Musitó Hermione viendo su boceto, arrugado y mojado de café sobre el escritorio-, Últimamente arruinas todo lo que es _mío_ ¿No?

Suspiró con pesadez y tiró su trabajo ya arruinado al cesto más cercano. Daba igual, ni siquiera era bueno. _JÁ, en tu cara Brown_,Pensó. El pequeño altercado de la rubia no había afectado su trabajo. Pero ahora estaba sucia y emanando un fuerte olor a café.

Se levanto pausadamente, con gesto cansado y pasándose una mano por la cara y el cabello. Estaba muerta por la sesión de _"ayuda a Ginny a que no se tire por la ventana, porque su estupido/babosiento novio le había puesto los cuernos de nuevo"._

-Debo buscar un nombre mas corto.

Se sonrió a si misma cansadamente e ignorando el aroma, que ya estaba empezando a molestarla, empezó a trabajar en un nuevo boceto.

Lavender Brown, mejor conocida por los amigos de la castaña como la arpía oxigenada, era la razón por la cual Hermione ya no creía en los hombres y era una solterona desde hacia ya 2 años.  
Todo empezó el día que comenzó a trabajar en esa cochina empresa publicitaria que la explotaba. Mientras ella atendía asuntos laborales y se asfixiaba entre tantos papeles y proyectos, la muy zorra le había estado calentando la cabeza a su prometido. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando entre esos dos ya había sido demasiado tarde. Era el tema tabú entre sus conocidos. Aunque al final la oxigenada se había cansado de él a las dos semanas y lo había terminado tan rápido como dices "Lavender es una caliente", sintió tanta pena por el chico que terminó perdonándolo y haciéndose su amiga, lo que nunca debió dejar de ser. A veces se odiaba a si misma por ser tan buena gente, por perdonar al endemoniado e infantil hombre que tenia por ex-novio y seguir siendo su mejor amiga.

Pero era imposible que lo odiara a él, porque a pesar de todo llevaba una vida a su lado. Mejores amigos desde los 11 años. _Yaay! _exclamo en su mente con aburrimiento. Ya no le amaba y empezaba a dudar que lo hubiera amado en un ámbito de pareja.

-Que complicado es el amor. Y a mi no me gusta meterme con lo que no entiendo ni puedo entender.

Se dijo cierto día, cuando expreso libremente y a cuanta persona conocía que ella, Hermione Jane Granger, ya no creería en el amor **NUNCA**. Y "nunca" es mucho tiempo._ ¿Ó no?_

0=0=0=0=0

_I know that I can't take no more_

_It ain't no lie_

_I wanna see you out that door_

_Baby, bye, bye, bye..._

-No puede ser cierto –Decía riendo cierta rubia mientras caminaba con su mejor amiga hacia el estacionamiento de la empresa-. ¿Todavía tienes esa canción de _ringtone_?

-No te burles Luna –Le respondió una sonrojada Hermione mientras contestaba rápidamente para acallar la pegajosa musiquita-. ¿Diga?

-_Hermione…_ –La voz de su pelirroja amiga sonó del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Qué ocurre Ginny? –Preguntó mientras se esforzaba por escuchar lo que amiga decía, al parecer la pecosa se encontraba en un lugar muy engentado.

-_Seguí tu consejo, rompí con el bastardo aquél._

-¿Lo dices enserio? –Estaba entre creerle o no, había algo peculiar en la forma de hablar de su amiga que le hacia pensar que algo no andaba bien- ¿Dónde estas?

-_En la azotea de tu apartamento…_

El tono de colgado seguido a eso sumió a la castaña en un shock, un zumbido molesto invadió su cabeza y podría jurar que permaneció así unos minutos hasta las palmadas de Luna la trajeron de nuevo a la realidad.

-¿Qué ocurre Hermione?

-Ginny.

Fue lo único que atinó a decir antes de jalonear a su amiga e introducirla en su auto. Ya le explicaría en el camino.

0=0=0=0=0

Cuando Hermione le explicó entre decibeles histéricos su conversación con Ginny, Luna se pudo imaginar muchas cosas, muchos escenarios con desenlaces dramáticos y trágicos, muchas acciones; pero, para nada lo que estaba viendo.  
Una pequeña risilla brotó de sus labios, siendo reprimida en el acto por un manotazo de su castaña amiga. La cara desencajada de Hermione, "_miss templanza"_ se encontraba ahora dando gritos y chillándole a Ginny que se bajara inmediatamente del techo y dejara de aventar a la calle las pertenencias de su, ahora, ex-novio.

-¡Ginebra Weasley, te doy exactamente dos minutos para que vengas aquí!

-¡NO, NO VOY A BAJAR DE AQUÍ!

-¡Ó TE BAJAS Ó SUBO POR TI!

Al parecer la testaruda, y un _poco_ ebria, pelirroja no tenía intenciones de hacer caso así que, para gracia de Luna, Hermione tuvo que tomar cartas en el asunto.

-Esto pasara con o sin tu cooperación Ginny –Murmuró antes de subir con paso decidido las ultimas escaleras que daban al techo.

La rubia tuvo que esquivar unos pares de zapatos voladores y una colonia para hombres, que casi le da en la cabeza, antes de poder ver como una muy enojada castaña tacleaba a una muy ágil y borracha Ginny.

Al parecer, según los hechos, después de cortar con el aborigen humano aquel su pecosa amiga había entrado, cual ladrona experimentada, al departamento del bicho deforme y después de tomar sus pertenencia y dar con el deposito de licor, se le ocurrió la genial de que atentar contra la seguridad pública desde el techo de su amiga era buena venganza.

La calle estaba hecha un desastre y la culpable ya había sido capturada y puesta en arresto domiciliario por parte de sus dos amigas, las que por cierto habían distraído a los policías argumentando que una loca despechada se había metido al edificio y había empezado a aventar objetos desde el techo a la vía publica. La rubia identifico a la acosadora como Lavender Brown; y les pidió, muy afectada, a los policías que la atraparan. Era una ciudadana preocupada por el bienestar de los vecinos y transeúntes.

0=0=0=0=0

Había pasado otra noche en vela "estabilizando" a su amiga y vigilando que no saliera por la ventana a seguir destruyendo pertenencias ajenas. Solo una triste camisa había sobrevivido al ataque. Luna se había quedado con ella esta vez, ayudándole a terapear a la pelirroja y haciendo guardia mientras ella terminaba el boceto de la campaña publicitaria. Era sobre una marca de chocolates y Ginny le había servido de inspiración de cierto modo. El cartel mostraba una pareja separada por un corazón roto y a la chica con aspecto lloroso pero feliz comiendo unos chocolates de dicha marca, el texto rezaba:

"¿Hombres? El chocolate es mas dulce, ¡Y no embaraza!"

Estaba contenta por su trabajo, y aunque estaba más cansada que el día anterior no pudo evitar sonreír de lo lindo cuando fue a entregar el boceto.

-Buen trabajo Granger, algo cruel para los hombres, pero puede funcionar.

-Gracias, Remus –Sonrió para su jefe.

-Se lo enseñare a Sirius haber que opina. Aunque te aseguro que se ofenderá, se reirá y dirá que está bien –Le guiñó el ojo con complicidad.

-Espero que si –Rió ante el comentario y dando la respectiva despedida se dirigió a la puerta para salir de ahí.

-Espera –La detuvo el hombre.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?

-No es nada, solo que, me preguntaba si te molestaría ayudar con otro boceto. Se que es repentino pero le correspondía a Brown hacerlo y ella esta eh… indispuesta.

-¿Indispuesta?

-Alguien la reconoció como la que se metió al departamento de una de las personas mas influyentes de la ciudad y se puso a aventar sus pertenencias privadas desde un techo ¿Puedes creerlo? Tendrá que estar un tiempo en la jefatura hasta que se hagan averiguaciones.

-Oh ¿Enserio? Pobre chica, si que ha de estar mal. No te preocupes Remus, Yo lo hago –Le contesto con inocencia y su mejor sonrisa.

-Si no fuera porque te conozco desde hace años, diría que sabes mas sobre este tema de lo que parece –Le dijo entre risas mientras le extendía una carpeta con la información que necesitaría para el trabajo.

-Claro que no.

Y sonriendo como no lo había hecho desde hacia mucho tiempo, tomó la información y salio de la oficina hecha un sol. Definitivamente llevaría a Luna a comer como premio.

* * *

Hola a toda persona que se haya tomado la molestia por llegar hasta aquí :D es mi primera historia así que espero que sea de su agrado, muchas cosas le esperan a Hermione desde aquí. Esperen pronto el siguiente Cáp.

**Nos leemos pronto **

**Gaal**


End file.
